


All Mine

by goyangiprince



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, Love Hotels, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangiprince/pseuds/goyangiprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok and Lu Han are just trying to get to Canada. Shady BDSM love hotels were not part of the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

"Your flight from Beijing to Toronto has been delayed until this afternoon, I apologize."

Minseok feels Lu Han tense up beside him and take a deep breath to keep himself calm. His boyfriend had just wanted to get the fourteen hour flight over with as fast as possible, but it seemed fate had other plans. 

"It's fine," Lu Han sighs, waving a hand in the air. "Please just keep us updated."

"Thank you," Minseok adds as he takes the tickets, hoping the check in attendant wasn't too stressed by the long line of upset customers behind them. He drags Lu Han away and towards security. 

"Let's get inside at least and get something to eat, okay?" he offers, rubbing Lu Han's shoulders comfortingly. The line is long, but they make it through with little trouble and find a restaurant to relax in. 

Lu Han groans as he finally sits down, slumping back against the chair. 

"An extra four hours to stress about flying was exactly what I needed, clearly." He's nervous and jittery already, running his hands through his hair repeatedly and tapping his feet.

Minseok offers him a pained look of understanding, lacing his fingers with Lu Han's under the table to give his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"Eat your hamburger," he nods at Lu Han's plate. "It'll help to have some food, I promise."

Lu Han frowns, but picks up a French fry anyways. They eat in relative silence for a few minutes, the buzz of the airport fading away to Minseok's thumb stroking Lu Han's comfortingly, letting him cling to his hand until he calms down. 

Lu Han must feel better after he eats, letting Minseok's hand go and offering him a small smile of thanks. He sighs, and laughs to himself as he leans his head against Minseok's shoulder. 

"This is all Kris's fault, you know," he jokes, and Minseok laughs. "If he hadn't decided he needed to get married in fucking _Canada_ …" 

"Try telling his new wife that," Minseok chuckles. "Thankfully we planned a few days ahead and we won't miss anything, though," he says, and Lu Han nods.

Just then, Minseok's phone goes off, and he answers only to hear the voice of the check in attendant again.

"I'm sorry to inform you of this, but your flight has been canceled entirely until tomorrow," she says, and Minseok's heart drops. _Everything about this stupid trip keeps going wrong_ \--

"Okay," he answers, trying to stay calm. "Will a hotel be provided?"

"Oh, yes, yes, the airline will cover it. Please come back to the front desk, a car for you will be here shortly."

Minseok sighs as he hangs up the phone, trying to keep his own stress from showing as he breaks the news to Lu Han. 

"Our flight's not until tomorrow?" Lu Han asks, and Minseok nods. Lu Han just shrugs. "There's nothing we can do, so let's just sleep well tonight, okay?" He grins at Minseok, his smile somehow always managing to ease Minseok's stress away. 

"Yeah, you're right," he agrees with a sigh, stretching as he stands up. "At least it's a free hotel room, I guess it could be worse," he jokes. 

 

"It could definitely be worse," Minseok groans, grimacing as he takes in the harsh neon sign of EXO Hotel. He turns to look down the road sadly as the airplane car drives off with the last shreds of his hopes, dreams, and sanity. 

"That is definitely the name of a love hotel is I've ever seen one," he insists. "Cheap dirty bastards."

"Oh come on, I'm sure it's not that bad," Lu Han reassures him as he drags Minseok towards the door. "The driver insisted it had five star reviews!" 

"From what website," Minseok grumbles under his breath, "shady love hotels dot com?"

"I heard that," Lu Han laughs, "but hey, maybe they just have a…unique name?" he offers, opening the door to the hotel lobby. 

"And extremely…..eccentric decorating choices?" he adds unhelpfully. The whole lobby was a strange mix of tacky velvet furniture, red wallpaper, and the occasional suggestive decoration. Minseok glares at him with all the strength he can muster. 

"That vase over there is a penis," he points out, switching to Korean so the concierge won't understand them as Lu Han checks them in. 

"It's art, clearly." Lu Han insists. 

"There's a giant poster for Wolf brand condoms over by the bathrooms," he continues dubiously. 

"Safe sex is important," Lu Han replies without even looking over at it. 

"I'm pretty sure their slogan says ‘Let Out The Beast,'" Minseok continues, mostly to himself at this point. Lu Han rolls his eyes at him, handing Minseok a key card. 

"Your Mandarin is improving, I'm impressed," he laughs, dragging their suitcases away from the desk. "We're in room 420. The hotel apparently booked us a special suite."

"Oh good, I've always wanted to stay overnight in a sex dungeon."

"It's not a sex dungeon," Lu Han sighs as the get into the elevator. 

 

"It's definitely a sex dungeon." Minseok says when they open the door. He turns to look at Lu Han pointedly. He's not even surprised anymore. This whole trip was a mess. Karma was clearly out to get him for something. At this point, he's ready to just flop on the bed and question his life choices for the next eight hours while staring at the chains hanging from the ceiling. 

"I……" Lu Han falters, finally at a loss for words. 

They make their way into the room, which is tastefully decorated with chains and restraints and whips and toys and plenty of things that Minseok has no clue about and no real intention to find out.

"Well, if you ever wanted to spice up our sex life, now's your chance," Lu Han jokes half-heartedly, and Minseok groans. 

"I'm going to take a shower," he tells Lu Han tiredly. "Maybe the hot water will wash away whatever sins I've committed to deserve this."

 

Half an hour later, Minseok is peacefully counting the chain links hanging from the ceiling when Lu Han flops down on the bed next to him, freshly showered. 

"There was a dildo stuck to the shower wall," Lu Han tells him, sounding mildly traumatized. "It was just staring at me."

Minseok shifts to look at Lu Han, propping his head up with one hand and reaching over to let his fingers card through Lu Han's hair with the other. Lu Han had been trying his best to keep positive, he knows, but they're both stressed beyond belief, and sleep won't come easily at this point. 

"Maybe," Minseok starts slowly, "it's not such a bad idea." 

"What's not," Lu Han says, turning his head to look at Minseok. 

"Spicing up our sex life," Minseok says, a grin playing at the corner of his mouth. 

"Seriously?" Lu Han asks, eyes wide in disbelief. 

"Yes, seriously," Minseok insists, trailing a finger down the bare skin of Lu Han's chest that's peeking out from the hotel bathrobe. "It's been a long day and I want you to fuck me until I can't remember it anymore." Minseok leans over to press a soft kiss to Lu Han's lips before continuing. "And until you can't worry about it anymore."

Lu Han's expression is stuck weirdly between disbelief and excitement when Minseok pulls away, and a giggle escapes before he realizes it because Lu Han looks so cute, even when he's confused. Lu Han frowns slightly at that, sitting up and shaking his head to focus on Minseok's proposal. 

"So like…" he starts off hesitantly, glancing around at the variety of sex toys and restraints decorating the room. "What do you want to try?"

"Nothing too crazy," Minseok shrugs. He pats Lu Han's knee as he moves to get up off the bed and have a look around. "Let's find out what options there are," he says, raising his eyebrows with a suggestive nod. Lu Han follows, clinging to his back like a koala as Minseok rifles through the drawers, chin resting on Minseok's shoulder. 

"Definitely not any of the toys, there's no way that can be sanitary," Minseok insists right off the bat, grimacing at the thought. Lu Han huffs slightly over his shoulder. 

"I heard that," Minseok tells him, and Lu Han hums in response, one hand trailing down from Minseok's waist to dip just below the waistband of his pajama pants, tracing over the defined muscle that only makes Lu Han to want to move even further. 

"Can we buy something to try next time?" he asks, his voice low in Minseok's ear. 

Minseok raises an eyebrow. "On who?"

Lu Han makes a non-committal noise in favor of starting to blatantly grope Minseok. 

"Either of us," he continues, face buried against Minseok's neck. "Both."

Despite all of Minseok's pride in his patience and determination, he finds himself melting under Lu Han's attention, already half hard and flustered by the burning kisses Lu Han keeps pressing down his neck. He wiggles out from underneath him, turning to lean against the dresser and pull Lu Han down for a real kiss, both hands holding his face in place. Lu Han is beyond turned on already, whimpering into Minseok's mouth as he desperately presses his body against him, his cock hard and hot against Minseok's leg. 

"Sounds good," Minseok pants when he breaks away, groaning as Lu Han ruts his hips against him. He tries his best to keep his composure, grinning up at Lu Han. "Now come on, choose something to fuck me senseless," he asks, dramatically throwing his arms around Lu Han's neck. "Before we end up coming in our pajama pants like horny teenagers," he jokes. 

"There's just some handcuffs over there? That seems…..normal," Lu Han asks hesitantly, and Minseok grins. 

"Ravish me, Lu ge," he says in approval, throwing his head back with a hand on his forehead in order to add the appropriate amount of drama. Lu Han's ugly laugh escapes at that, face contorted in that ridiculously endearing look that Minseok has come to love, his heart lifting at the fact that Lu Han is finally relaxing after such a long day. 

Minseok smiles back at him, and feels all of his reservations about doing this, about trying new things come crashing down around him. He'd been embarrassed before--he still is, feels like he's burning up as he searches through the drawer again, but at this point, there's nothing to lose.

"Wait," he says, "this too." He presses the nipple clamps into Lu Han's hand confidently, and Lu Han's eyes go wide before he bites his lip and grins.

Minseok lays back on the bed while Lu Han fiddles with the handcuffs, noting the practicality of the metal bar headboard at a time like this. It's comforting to know that at least the shady love hotel put some thought into their decorating decisions, or at least that's what he tells himself as he strips and motions for Lu Han to join him on the bed. 

"How cute, they're lined in velvet, so you can fuck me in style," he says, holding out one arm so Lu Han can attach the handcuffs to his wrist. Lu Han flushes red, clearly a little bit nervous, but he manages to get it on. 

"Should we uh, research this quick before we do anything??" Lu Han manages to stutter out, and Minseok shrugs. 

"I've never done this before but it seems pretty straightforward. You have the key, right?" he asks with a grin, and Lu Han nods, ears bright red. "Okay, then we just need a safe word I guess, are you fine with just colors? Green, yellow, red?"

Lu Han nods again, and Minseok smiles, holding up his one cuffed hand. 

"Good, because I'm so green I could probably be the Hulk, Lu ge," he says, enjoying the way Lu Han's face twists somewhere between laughter and arousal. Lu Han finally guides him to lay back, looping the handcuffs around the headboard and attaching them to his other wrist. It's definitely weird, not being able to move his arms, but Minseok doesn't mind--and the hungry look in Lu Han's eyes once he takes in the sight he definitely doesn't mind.

Lu Han is still straddling his waist, but he leans down, cupping Minseok's face gently with both hands as he kisses him, soft and earnest kisses quickly turning hot and desperate. Minseok groans despite himself when Lu Han shifts, the sudden friction against his aching cock overwhelming. Lu Han, however, seems determined to ignore him in favor of trailing his tongue down every inch of Minseok's body. 

And just like that, the handcuffs become absolutely infuriating, holding him back from doing anything to prevent Lu Han from torturing him slowly. Minseok whimpers when Lu Han bites gently at a pink nipple, handcuffs pulling uselessly against the headboard. Lu Han sucks a mark onto Minseok's chest, red blooming across his skin to show who he belongs to. It's endlessly frustrating, but somehow Minseok finds himself loving every second of it.

Lu Han focuses on Minseok's nipples again, flicking his tongue around one and pinching at the other, clearly loving the way that Minseok squirms underneath him. He's always been sensitive, and Lu Han enjoys teasing him about it, but Minseok has never suggested trying anything like this before.

"Come on, use them," Minseok orders, struggling to keep his composure as Lu Han switches sides. He groans as Lu Han ignores him, the sensations overwhelming, his dick throbbing from how turned on he is from just this. 

"Hannie, please," he begs, and Lu Han looks up and grins as if that's all he ever wanted. Mentally, Minseok curses Lu Han out for making him beg for it, curses him for getting so into this, curses himself for being so into this, but all of his capacity for coherent thought disappears the second the clamp pinches onto his nipple. He hisses, back arching up because it _hurts_ , but it feels so incredibly good at the same time. 

Lu Han attaches the other clamp and gives the chain between them an experimental tug, and Minseok can't help but whimper underneath him. Lu Han bites his lip, a sharp intake of breath giving away his arousal at the sight of Minseok wrecked underneath him, whimpering, pink nipples bitten and pinched until his whole chest is flushed red, hickeys littered down to his abs, his dick hard and leaking against his stomach. 

"You look beautiful," Lu Han tells him, still staring. He's settled between Minseok's legs, arms around either side, thumbs stroking Minseok's hips slowly. Minseok laughs, breathless.

"You do too," he tells Lu Han. "Are you going to fuck me yet?" he asks impatiently.

Lu Han grins, and Minseok glares at him. "Maybe," he replies, shifting down to kiss Minseok's aching cock, keeping his eyes on Minseok to see how he reacts to his teasing. 

Minseok huffs loudly in response to show his annoyance, shoving Lu Han over with his knee. Lu Han breaks out laughing, sitting up and brushing his hair out of his face with one hand.

"Okay, okay, I get the point," he says, still smiling as he reaches for the lube. His own impatience is showing, quickly spreading it over his fingers and pressing one against Minseok's rim without hesitation. He doesn't even bother to tease at this point, one finger quickly becoming two as soon as Minseok adjusts. Minseok has always loved Lu Han's fingers, loved how long they were, loved how teasingly they could dance across his skin, loved how he always managed to curl them just right as he stretched him open. More than once, Minseok has asked Lu Han to make him come from just his fingers, a challenge that Lu Han always happily accepts. 

In fact, Minseok is starting to think Lu Han has gotten _too_ good at this, his breath already heavy and little whimpers escaping his throat.

"Aren't you going to fuck me," he manages to ask, trying to wiggle away from Lu Han's terrible fingers, trying to sound more put together than he is and less like Lu Han is ruining him bit by bit.

"Yes," Lu Han assures him, curling his fingers one last time to make Minseok moan, spine arching up off the bed. Minseok's panting as Lu Han removes his fingers and slicks his cock up with lube, trying desperately to catch his breath before Lu Han steals it away again with a grin.

He leans over Minseok, catching his eyes, his smile making Minseok's heart flutter like it's the first time they've met all over again. Suddenly, the handcuffs seem way too restricting for a completely different reason, seem almost cruel in the way that they prevent him from burying his hands in Lu Han's soft hair to bring him down for a kiss.

"Kiss me," Minseok orders him, begs him, and Lu Han easily obliges, familiar lips pressing against his own, hungry and desperate yet soft with the same fondness that grips Minseok's heart.

Lu Han breaks away after a few moments, and Minseok immediately misses his lips pressed against his, sighing without even thinking about it. Lu Han smiles softly. 

"These should probably come off," he says, undoing the nipple clamps that Minseok had almost forgotten about. He groans as he does, nipples left sore and twice as sensitive as before. Minseok is already so worked up, he can't guarantee he won't come just from Lu Han brushing up against them accidentally as he leans down to kiss Minseok, finally, _finally_ pushing his cock into Minseok's ass as he does. 

He props himself up over Minseok, sweaty bangs hanging in his eyes, his breathing heavy. 

"I'm not gonna last much longer," he admits, and Minseok laughs a little. 

"Me either," Minseok assures him, trying his best to grind back against Lu Han's dick. He's encouraging Lu Han to fuck him, but when Lu Han groans, Minseok does it again, rolling his hips more purposefully this time, enjoying the way he can still affect Lu Han like this.

"You're so goddamn hot like this," Lu Han tells him, biting his lip as he enjoys the view when he sits up. He grips Minseok's hips and pulls him down further on his cock, slowly thrusting into him. "We should really do this more often."

Minseok's too far gone to do anything but moan in agreement, struggling to string together a coherent thought while Lu Han's cock is pounding into him.

"Yes--" he manages to agree between whimpers, making an effort to talk because he knows how much it can affect Lu Han. "I like watching you fuck me," he continues, truthfully, enjoying the way Lu Han starts to moan himself at Minseok's words, enjoying the view of Lu Han's thighs as he thrusts into him and Lu Han's face lost in pleasure. 

"Fuck--you're so good, your cock is so good, Lu Han, Lu ge-- _ahh--_ " his words are cut off by his own moan as Lu Han's cock slams into him with devastating accuracy, sweet pleasure coursing through his veins with each thrust. He lifts his legs up a little higher, spreading them a little further, needing more, _more_. "Harder," he orders Lu Han, "you can fuck me harder, Lu ge, make me come, touch me, please." He doesn't know if he's ordering or begging at this point, but it doesn't matter, because Lu Han's hand is _finally_ wrapping around his dick. He knows just how Minseok likes it, his grip warm and tight and sending him soaring over the edge, back arched as he comes, hands struggling against the handcuffs as his fingers curl in pleasure.

Lu Han moans loudly then, collapsing over him, overwhelmed as Minseok's ass clenches around his cock as he comes. He manages to pull out, jerking himself quickly, barely keeping himself up with his other arm as he struggles to meet Minseok's lips with his own. Softly, Minseok kisses him back, his high slowly fading. 

_"Come,"_ he mutters against Lu Han's lips, shifting to sink his teeth into his neck. Lu Han cries out as Minseok bites down, coming hard, spilling over his hand and painting Minseok's abs white. He collapses beside him, heavy breathing filling the room. 

Minseok just watches as he recovers, grinning when Lu Han turns his face towards him. Lu Han blushes, flustered. 

"Let's get you out," he says, sitting up with all the energy he can muster. A minute later, and Minseok's hands are finally free, blood rushing back as he stretches and shakes his arms out. 

Lu Han gets up to get something from his bag before settling back into the bed, leaning back against the headboard. "Come here," he says, motioning for Minseok to join him. Minseok does, leaning back against Lu Han's chest, letting him rub lotion on his wrists soothingly, melting as he massages his shoulders. 

"Was that good?" Lu Han asks. "Maybe we could try that again sometime." 

Minseok laughs, turning to kiss him. "Excellent. Let's get some sleep," he says, fighting a yawn and curling up against Lu Han's chest, eyes already fluttering shut. The last thing he feels is Lu Han pressing a kiss to the top of his head, and Minseok drifts off with a smile on his lips. 

 

 

Minseok's seated behind Lu Han as he talks to Yixing, going over the plans for the groomsmen during the ceremony. He's already dressed up in his suit and tie, and Minseok is happy to just enjoy the view, settled back in his chair, already lost in thought about taking Lu Han back to the hotel tonight after the wedding. Suddenly, Lu Han leans forward and a grin spreads across Minseok's face, the hickey he left peeking out from under Lu Han's collar. 

_Kris is getting married today, but the best man,_ Minseok thinks, _is all mine._

**Author's Note:**

> So once upon a time there was an article about these women who were stuck in a bondage-themed love hotel overnight by their airline and.......suddenly I found myself writing this fic.
> 
> the eyefucking gif, for visual reference:  
> 
> 
> Titled after f(x)'s All Mine simply because it was stuck in my head as I finished this fic haha
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! ♡ You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/goyangiprince)!


End file.
